


All up in my feelings

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9
Summary: The main character was lost, and the thought a couple of years a guy comes in and brings the main character out of their darkness.Depression->Crush->Relationship





	All up in my feelings

I was wrapped in darkness,  
my heart in pain,  
I'm feeling useless,  
I'm feeling pain,  
I have no love,  
for myself,  
or even some guy,  
that puts me on a higher shelf.

The pain in my heart,  
is the worse thing,  
and it makes me cry,  
it makes me bleed,  
it tears me apart,  
limb from limb,  
and then it ends,  
to start up,  
all over again,  
and makes me feel worse,  
and now tears,  
stream down my face,  
it makes me feel,  
like I'm a waste,  
of time and space.

Lord above,  
send me a sign,  
to show me the way,  
out of this pain,  
for I do not,  
want to feel,  
this way again,  
or anymore.

Lord send me a person,  
to show me the way,  
to show me what I need,   
to do,  
to lead me away,  
from my pain,  
save me from,  
my aching grace,  
I can't feel,  
my bones or soul,  
it burns and hurts,  
like never before,  
of all the things,  
that I could do,  
I chose,  
to talk to you,  
about my problems,  
for once in my life,  
and now I feel,  
so lost in life,  
I need some help,  
for once in my life.

Then I saw you,  
for the first time,  
and all of the sudden,  
I was lifted up,  
from my despair,  
into the air,  
where I found,  
that I could fly,  
from the thought,  
of you.

When you first smiled at me,  
I think I saw multiple things,  
a guy who was sweet,  
someone who is kind,  
the kind of guy,  
that I wish was mine,  
but then you turn,  
and grab my hand,  
and my heart leaps,  
into my head.

Now I feel,  
like I'm soring,  
as you tell me,  
that I am boring,  
now I frown,  
and look at the ground,  
my heart dropping,  
and tears falling,  
but you don't see,  
and you don't look,  
as I guess,  
that you were dared,  
to be sweet,  
to a poor,  
ugly soul,  
like me.

Three years later,  
the pains the same,  
but now you,  
look my way,  
more than once,  
and it's making me think,  
that you might want,  
to fix me.

That smile drives,  
me insane,  
and I can't think,  
straight today,  
for you are here,  
and there,  
and everywhere,  
in my head,  
and in my heart,  
I don't know where to start,  
with all the feelings that I have,  
I wish that it wasn't so bad.

Everything about you makes,  
me smile and laugh,  
and anticipated,  
the one day that,  
I can run,  
and be with you,  
outside of this prison.

My heart was buried,  
but you've dug it up,  
and showed it light,  
and showed it, love,  
but yet you don't know,  
what you've done,  
even though,  
you had the gun,  
which has shot,  
straight through my heart,  
it also made me,  
fall in love.

Now I fear,  
I have no chance,  
because of,  
the fall,  
I took in dance,  
in which I looked,  
like I was failing,  
at life and learning,  
what it means,  
to be someone different,  
and someone whos mean.

Even after that,  
you were kind,  
even if the other kids,  
are blind,  
to the pain,  
which I have,  
and now you know,  
I am forever glad,  
that you listened,  
to me that day,  
to everything,  
I had to say,  
It filled me with joy,  
maybe even hope,  
that one day,  
we could be,  
something more,  
that what it seems.

Your friends laugh,  
when you asked me out,  
and told me that,  
you wanted me to be around,  
forever in your heart, I stayed,  
until you asked me out that day,  
and it sent me flying,  
to a place,  
that I couldn't fathom,  
it was full of grace,  
something that,  
I didn't have,  
until then I,  
didn't know,  
where I was going,  
if I was going anywhere.

What started out,  
as a hope,  
more so as a dream,  
has turned into,  
many things,  
one of which,  
has become love,  
for everything that we've become,  
since the day we met,  
till the day you popped the question,  
my life has been better,  
with you in it.

I don't know how to say,  
everything you mean to me,  
for you have done much more,  
then show me how to love,  
you have been,  
my beacon of hope,  
for I was lost,  
before we met,  
and now I'm whole,  
holding your hand.

Now I know,  
why I'm here,  
but still, don't know,  
how I got,  
someone as sweet,  
as you, my dear,  
you've made my life,  
go from a living hell,  
to one of sweet bliss,  
and tiny drops of love.

Now we are old,  
and have been together for years,  
and you've always been,  
so positive about life,  
and showed me things,  
that I might not have liked,  
but you made me smile,  
you made me laugh,  
you made life special,  
till we reached the end,  
of our staffs.

Now here at the end,  
we lay in bed,  
wondering when  
it's all going to end,  
and if we are,  
going to be,  
together once,  
we reach the end that,  
has chosen our fate,  
for we are not perfect,  
cause we're only human,  
we are meant to be flawed,  
above all,  
we are meant,  
to be happy,  
whether alone or together,  
lost or found,  
we'll always be together,  
from here on out,  
cause even in death,  
we hold hands,  
and love each other,  
till the end,  
when we fly,  
into the sky,  
and finally,  
close our eyes,  
for the very last time.


End file.
